elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Dragon
|refid = |sound = Npc dragon flightroar 01.ogg }} Frost Dragons are a type of dragon in . They are larger in appearance than blood or brown dragons and their powerful frost attacks may kill the Dragonborn before they even see what they are fighting. However, even though they are much stronger than their weaker cousins, they will still fight in the same manner. Appearance Frost dragons are predominantly white, with black and purple sections on their head, neck, wings, tail, and legs. Their eyes are icy blue and seem to glow in their sunken-in black sockets. Their heads are covered with jagged black frills, and their backs feature rows of long, sharp black spines. Their wings are tattered, and their tail is tipped with a larger spade shape. Gameplay Aerial Frost dragons begin by remaining airborne, blasting the ground with their frost breath. This frost breath is significantly stronger than that used by other dragons, and can drain one's stamina instantly. Frost dragons can also use the Frost Breath shout, witch fires a blast of intense cold much further than their standard breath. If the Dragonborn is a fighter, invest in cold-resistant potions and armor, stamina potions, and stamina regeneration jewelry/armor. Being a Nord or a vampire provides a 25% resistance to frost damage. When safe, pelt the dragon with arrows from a bow, preferably enchanted with fire damage, and seek cover when it attacks. If the Dragonborn is a mage, invest in cold-resistant armor and cast fire spells. Frost dragons take 50% more damage from fire, so plenty of Magicka and high-level Destruction will make short work of them. A staff of Firebolt or Fireball accompanied by a Steadfast Ward allows one to continually blast the dragon, even when in the direct line of fire. Grounded Once the dragon lands, strafe around it to avoid its breath and bite, and attack it. If ones weapon is enchanted with fire damage, it should quickly bring the dragon down. Power attacks will stagger it and interrupt its attacks, but be mindful not to get caught in its breath, as it will reduce stamina. If the Dragonborn is a mage, they can attack the dragon with Firebolt or Fireball spells. The Impact perk in the School of Destruction can make the fight easier, as each dual-casted spell can stagger the dragon, in addition to dealing significant damage. Trivia *Frost dragons may appear in weaker form before the Dragonborn reaches level 30. An example of this is at Sky Haven Temple. Those who reach this location before the quest "Alduin's Wall" have been known to encounter weak versions of frost dragons, named simply dragon. In some instances, the dragon encountered at Sky Haven Temple is named frost dragon explicitly. There is evidence of there being frost dragons in the fact that they primarily use Frost Breath, and the spikes on their backs. Gallery ShearpointDragon2.jpg|A frost dragon. Dragon Soul Absorbed.png Fire Breath Shout.png FrostDragonRobbersGorge01.png|Frost Dragon attacking Robber's Gorge Frostdragonvslydia.png|Frost Dragon. Frost Dragon.jpg|Death awaits... Soaring Frost Dragon.png|An example of a Frost Dragon soaring mid flight. FrostDragonLoadingScreen.jpg|Example of a Frost Dragon in a loading screen. FrostDragonRock.jpg|A Frost Dragon, landed and posed on a rock. Bugs Appearances * * * de:Frostdrache es:Dragón de la escarcha fr:Dragon de Glace pl:Lodowy smok ru:Морозный дракон (существо) uk:Морозний дракон Category:Skyrim: Dragons